1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an x-ray analysis apparatus comprising an x-ray source, a sample holder, an x-ray detector with pulse counting amplification means and gain control means being controlled by a correction signal, and detector reading circuit means. The invention also relates to detector reading circuit means for performing pulse amplitude shift correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
An x-ray analysis apparatus of said kind is described in the European Patent EP 0 090 465 which corresponds to commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,488.
In the x-ray analysis apparatus described in the cited reference, circuitry is provided for automatic correction of pulse amplitude shifts. However, said circuitry is suitable only for application in conjunction with single-channel pulse analyzing means.